El Amor Verdadero de Shadow
by SpitfireDragon109
Summary: Yo NO escribi esta historia, solo la traduje. Historia de como el amor de Shadow y Amy se hace mas grande mientras se desarrolla la historia! Envidia, romance, odio, peleas! Fic de prepa!
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Yo NO escribí esta historia. Esta historia la escribió kaligrl89. Yo nada más la traduje al español. La original era en inglés.

_Cursiva- Personaje esta pensando_

_Empieza antes/después de una oración- personaje esta realizando una acción_

**Parejas**

Shadow x Amy x Sonic- Romance triangular al principio

Sonic x Jade – Pareja

Rouge x Knuckles x Petal – Romance triangular

Tails x Cream x Charmy – Romance Triangular

A Tikal le gusta Shadow

A Espio le gusta Tikal

Magic es "single"

Pandillas: Sonic, Tails, Espio- Pandilla 1

Shadow, Knuckles, Charmy- Pandilla 2

Prologo

Esta historia cuenta del amor verdadero de Shadow y como lo encontró (no es cierto). Esta historia se lleva a cabo en Prepa (Prepa Station Square). Asi van las parejas. Amy (15 años) y Sonic (17) salían juntos, pero Sonic le estaba mintiendo a Amy y estaba saliendo con una niña llamada Petal Racoon (15) al mismo tiempo. Cuando Amy y Petal se enteraron, ambas dejaron a Sonic; dejándolo solo. Después de unas semanas, Shadow (17) y Amy empezaron a salir, y Sonic empezo a salir con Jade The Rabbit (16).

Al mismo tiempo, Rouge (16) le empezo a gustar Knuckles (17), pero a Petal le gustaba Knuckles también. Tails (14) le empezo a gustar Cream (14) y a Charmy (14) le gusto Cream también. A Tikal (16) le gusta Shadow, pero el la sigue rechazandola, pero a Espio (16) le gusta Tikal. Hay otro personaje en la historia llamada Magic.

Para hacer esta historia más de vida de "prepa", hay pandillas en esta escuela. En la pandilla de Shadow esta Shadow, Knuckles, y Charmy. En la pandilla de Sonic esta Sonic, Tails, and Espio.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1- Corazón roto

"¿Como nos pudiste hacer esto¿A mi?" pregunto Amy llorando en un río de lágrimas.

"A-Amy, puedo explicarlo," dijo Sonic con palabras corriendo por su mente.

"¿Explicar qué¿De cómo nos mentiste a las dos¿A mi?" pregunto Petal, llorando también.

"P-Petal, no es eso. Si solo me pudieras dar un chance para explicar-"

Luego, hubo una dura y fuerte cachetada dada a Sonic.

"A-Amy…"

"Yo confiaba en ti, pero me traicionaste. Nunca enseñes tu cara en frente di mi de nuevo," dijo Amy mientras se alejaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Petal¿tu confías en mi, no?" pregunto Sonic.

"¿Confiar en ti? Ya ni siquiera puedo aceptarte como un amigo. Acabamos aquí mismo y ahora," respondió Petal con enojo y tristeza en su corazón. Pero antes de que se fuera, regreso con Sonic y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

"_¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso¿Eres un idiota Sonic!" _dijo Sonic en su mente.

Mientras Amy caminaba a su salón, Rouge se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal. Rouge era una murciélaga que estaba en un grupo popular en la escuela, igual que Amy.

"Amy¿qué pasa¿Es Sonic?" pregunto Rouge con curiosidad.

Amy asintió.

"Dejame pensar. El te mintió por andar con otra chava y le diste una linda, fuerte cachetada."

Amy vio hacia arriba, sorprendida. "Como…"

"Estado ahí, lo he hecho. No te preocupes, pasa siempre. Es una cosa de prepa. Acostumbrate a ello," dijo Rouge, tratando de alegrar a Amy.

"Gracias Rouge," respondió Amy, limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriendo.

Cuando sonó la campana, la clase empezó.


	3. Cápitulo 2

Capítulo 2- El chico perfecto

El siguiente día mientras la campana sonaba, llegó un nuevo alumno. Cuando entró, el salón se calló. Era alto, tenía pelo negro con rayas rojas, y todas las chicas en la clase morían por él. Excepto Amy, Rouge, Cream, pero Tikal se enamoró de el en ese instante. Era como si estuviera hechizada.

"Clase, tenemos un nuevo alumno hoy. Se cambió de la prepa Mystic Ruins. ¿Por qué no te presentas a la clase?" dijo el maestro.

El se inclino ante la clase. "Hola chavos, mi nombre es Shadow. Espero pasar un buen año con ustedes."

Todas las chicas suspiraron, y estaban a punto de desmayarse. Y los chicos empezaron a tenerle envidia a Shadow.

"Santo dios¡Shadow es un nombre tan padre!" grito una chica.

"¡Vean su cabello, es tan único!" dijo otra chica.

"Es tan sexy. ¡Es perfecto!" grito otra chica.

"Es mío. Yo lo vi primero. ¡Nadie lo agarre!" grito una de las chicas a las demás de la clase.

"Ok, clase, suficiente. Shadow, puedes tomar asiento junto a Amy Rose. Amy¿podrías levantar tu mano, por favor?" pregunto el maestro.

Mientras Amy levantaba su mano, Shadow empezó a caminar hacia su escritorio. Cuando pasó, algunos chicos trataron de hacerlo tropezar pero el tenía instintos rápidos y no tropezó. Algunas chicas estaban mirandolo como si fuera un dios. Las chicas no podían dejar de verlo. Es como si estuvieran pegadas a él.

"Bienvenido a la Prepa S.S. Soy Amy Rose. Si necesitas ayuda para ir a alguna parte en la escuela, nada más déjame saber¿ok?" dijo Amy en un tono vívido.

"Gracias Amy," el extendió su mano hacía ella para un apretón de manos.

Amy respondió dandole a Shadow un apretón, pero justo en ese momento, Shadow podía sentir la tierna sonrisa de Amy y su mano. Sabía desde el principio que ella era diferente de cualquier otra chica que había conocido.


	4. Cápitulo 3

Capítulo 3- Rivales

Sonic se puso su ropa de gimnasio; preparandose para correr las pistas. Todas las chicas de las gradas lo estaban animando, todas excepto Amy. Ella estaba sentada en las gradas e ignoraba a Sonic. Cuando Shadow salió, todas las chicas empezaron a gritar su nombre como si fuera una celebridad. Shadow empezó con algunas lagartijas. A decir verdad, un buen de lagartijas. Hizo 100 lagartijas en 5 minutos. Demostraba que él era fuerte. Cuando corrió en las pistas, venció el record de Sonic por un milisegundo. Esto impresionó a todos. ¡Alguien había vencido el record de Sonic! Todas las chicas corrieron hacía él, gritando su nombre.

"¡SHADOW!" Las chicas empezaron a correr hacía él.

Sonic, Tails, y Espio estaban viendo desde atrás.

"Sonic¿estás bien?" pregunto Tails con preocupación.

Sonic no respondió. Espio vio que la mano de Sonic hizo un puño. Sabía que Shadow iba a ser su rival.

"¿Sonic?" dijo Tails mientras movía su mano en frente de él.

"Estoy bien. Vámonos," Sonic se fue.

Sonic caminó hacía su salón y vio a Shadow ahí. _"¿Porqué está ese erizo en esta clase?" _pensó Sonic. Caminó hacía Shadow para ver si él era el imbécil de verdad que creía Sonic.

"Eres Shadow… ¿verdad?" preguntó Sonic.

"Si. ¿Y tu eres?"

"Soy Sonic The Hedgehog. El chavo más popular, buena onda, y corredor más rápido en la escuela," dijo Sonic con presunción.

"Si, he escuchado de ti. De Amy. ¿La conoces?" preguntó Shadow.

"¿Qué¿Acabas de decir Amy¿O sea, Amy Rose?" preguntó Sonic en sorpresa.

"Si. Amy Rose. ¿La conoces?" preguntó de nuevo Shadow.

"Es una larga historia. Te hablo después," dijo Sonic dejando el salón.

Sonic estaba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela pensando de Amy. _"Me acuerdo de nuestra primera cita. Un paseo por el parque, con comida con vela prendida. A Amy le encantó. Me acuardo de nuestro 1er aniversario. Le di un anillo de pareja. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara con ríos de lágrimas bajándole por su cara."_ Sonic siguió pensando en esos tiempos, hasta que se pegó con un poste.

"¡Ow¡Estúpido poste!" gruño Sonic. Entonces vio a Amy caminando por el pasillo con sus amigas. Sonic no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Amy vio a Sonic y se volteo hacía otro pasillo.


	5. Cápitulo 4

Capítulo 4- Primer amor en el pasillo

Sonic no podía quitar a Amy de su mente. No estaba poniendo atención de hacía donde caminaba y terminó golpeándose con alguien.

"Oww. Perdón, no te vi," dijo Sonic recogiendo sus cosas.

"Está bien. Debería de haber visto hacía donde iba. Estaba tratando de encontrar mi clase y no puse atención hacía donde iba," respondió la coneja.

"No te he visto por aquí. ¿Eres nueva?" preguntó Sonic.

"Si. Me moví aca abajo la semana pasada," respondió la coneja.

"El nombre es Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog. ¿Tu eres?" preguntó Sonic.

"Jade. Jade The Rabbit," respondió Jade.

Sonic miró hacía abajo y vio un libro que le pertenecía a Jade. Lo levantó y se lo entregó.

"¿Tu siguiente clase es química?" preguntó Sonic.

"Si. ¿La tuya también?" preguntó Jade.

"Sip. Te voy a llevar ahí, sabiendo que vamos en la misma clase," respondió Sonic con modales de adulto.

Al mismo tiempo, había otro primer amor en el pasillo. Una cierta murciélaga y un equidna y un mapache.

"Knuckles¿me podrías llevar a clase?" preguntó Rouge con desesperación.

"No puedo, Rouge. Voy a llegar tarde si lo hago. Quizás la próxima vez," respondió Knuckles.

"Siempre dices "la próxima vez", pero nunca lo haces. ¡Porqué no rompemos ahorita mismo!" dijo Rouge con enojo.

"No lo dices en serio… ¿o si, Rouge?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Bueno, como no te puedo llevar a clase, te voy a llevar de compras. ¿Qué tal?" preguntó Knuckles.

"¿De compras¡Ok!" dijo Rouge, mientras se incontentaba. Le dio a Knuckles un beso en el cachete y se fue a clase. Knuckles se quedó parado donde estaba, mientras estaba sonrojando de color cereza rojo.

"¿Que onda, Knuckles?" preguntó Petal.

"¿Eh? Ah, hola Petal," dijo él, saliéndose de su mundo de fantasía.

"¿Porqué estás sonrojando tanto?" preguntó Petal con curiosidad.

"N-no es nada. Deberíamos ir a clase. Se nos va hacer tarde," respondió Knuckles mientras corría a clase con Petal detrás de él.


	6. Cápitulo 5

Cápitulo 5- Después de la Escuela

Mientras Jade abría su locker, había una gran conmoción en el pasillo. Estaba una chica y dos chicos caminando juntos. La chica era una coneja, uno de los chicos era un zorro con 2 colas, y el otro era una abeja.

"Tails¡aléjate de Cream¡Es mía!" grito la abeja.

"Claro que no, Charmy. ¡Cream es mía!" grito Tails.

"¡Ustedes no pelean¡No quiero que su amistad termine por mi!" Cream trató de parar su pelea, pero no estaba funcionando. Jade suspiró al ver esto y caminó afuera de la entrada. Empezó a llover muy fuerte y ella tenía que caminar a casa. Cubrió su cabeza con sus manos y empezó a correr. Estaba casi empapada cuando un paragüas cubrió su cabeza. Cuando volteó, Sonic estaba ahí sonriéndole.

"Sonic…" dijo Jade en un tono sorprendido.

"Estas súper empapada. Ten, ponte mi chamarra." Sonic le dio su chamarra.

"Está bien. No la necesito." Jade empezó a toser y a estornudar.

"Ahora estas enferma. Nada más toma mi chamarra. No te preocupes," dijo Sonic mientras le entregaba su chamarra a ella.

"Gracias," dijo Jade.

Rouge había salido por la entrada y estaba a punto de caminar en la lluvia cuando un coche se acerco a ella.

"¡Pon atención de hacia donde vas!" gritó Rouge.

"¿Necesitas un ride?" preguntó Knuckles mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

"¿Knuckles? Creía que ya te habías ido," dijo Rouge con una cara sorprendida.

"No. Te estaba esperando. Te prometí que te llevaría de compras hoy¿te acuerdas?" preguntó Knuckles.

Rouge se puso una gran, enorme sonrisa en su cara y saltó en el coche.


	7. Chapter 6

Cápitulo 6- Sexualidad y Ternura

Ese día, Amy estaba caminando a casa en la lluvia con tan solo un impermeable puesto. Cuando llegó a casa, estaba bien empapada y su cara estaba roja. Se metió a una ducha caliente. Amy se estaba poniendo mareada y estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"¿Bueno?"

"Hola¿está Amy Rose?" preguntó Rouge.

"Rouge¿porqué preguntas eso? Tu sabes que vivo sola," dijo Amy.

"¿Amy? No reconocí tu voz. Sonaba tan… ronca. ¿Estás bien¿Estás enferma Amy?" prgegunto Rouge con una voz preocupada.

"No. Estoy bien. En serio. No te preocupes por mí. Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo. Entonces¿que onda Rouge?" preguntó Amy tratando de escucharse como de costumbre.

"No mucho. Solo pensaba que debería checarte para ver como estabas. Me tengo que ir. Hay una venta genial en el centro comercial y ¡no me lo puedo perder! Te hablo después," y Rouge colgó. Amy sonrió y colocó el teléfono en su lugar. Amy fue a su cuarto a descansar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, se desmayó.

El día siguiente, chicas en su clase rodeaban a Shadow. En todas partes que veía, solo podía ver chicas, pero la única persona a la que estaba buscando era Amy Rose. Mientras el maestro caminó adentro del salón, todas las chicas regresaron a sus escritorios.

"Buenos días, clase. Voy a pasar lista," dijo el maestro mientras abría su libro. Mientras iba por la lista, no vio a Amy o escucho su voz diciendo "presente".

"Parece que Amy Rose esta ausente. ¿A alguien le gustaría llevarle la tarea pendiente a su casa hoy?" preguntó el maestro. Cuando vio a su alrededor, nadie levanto su mano.

"_Este es mi chance. Mi chance para conocer a Amy."_ pensó Shadow. "Yo le llevare su trabajo," respondió Shadow mientras levantaba su mano. Todas las chicas en clase lo estaban admirando por su generosidad, mientras todos los chicos estaban celosos de Shadow por atraer toda la atención.

Shadow salió temprano de la escuela ese día. El maestro le dio todo el trabajo para Amy y su dirección.

"Así que esta es su casa," dijo Shadow con asombro.

La casa era grande, y tenía un gran jardín en frente.

. Tenía una fuente pequeña en un lado del jardín y tenía una mesa de té en el otro lado. Shadow caminó hacía la puerta. Esta tenía un diseño elegante. Era algo que él nunca había visto antes. Tocó el timbre, pero nadie abrió. Lo volvió a tocar, y aún nadie abrió. Empujó tantito la puerta y se abrió. Entró y vio a su alrededor. Adentro, la casa era igual de lujosa que afuera.

"Wow, Amy ha de ser la hija de alguna persona rica. Hasta del presidente podría ser," dijo Shadow con asombro. Caminó por la casa y se cayó encima de un objeto. Cuando se levantó, vio a Amy acostada en el suelo.

"¡AMY!" gritó Shadow, mientras la cargaba a su cuarto. El le toco su frente y estaba calientísima. Fue al baño y cogió una toalla mojada y un plato lleno de agua fría. Empapó a la toalla en el plato y se la puso en su frente.

_"Por favor, que estés bien Amy. Por favor," _pidió Shadow en su mente.

Después de unos minutos, Amy se despertó. Cuando vio a su alrededor, vio a Shadow a lado de ella dormido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cogiendo su mano, fuertemente. Amy se sonrojó al ver esto. Luego Shadow se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba cogiendo la mano de Amy. Se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban sonrojando y rápidamente dejó de cogerla.

"Perdón por eso," dijo Shadow.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" preguntó Amy.

"Desde hace tiempo. Traje tu trabajo pendiente de la escuela," respondió Shadow.

"Gracias. Estaba pensando de regresar a la escuela para ir por el trabajo," dijo Amy.

"¿Qué te paso? Te vi acostada en el suelo cuando vine a tu casa. ¿Caminaste a casa cuando estaba lloviendo?" preguntó Shadow con preocupación.

"Si. No me fui en un ride o algo parecido. Entonces solo tuve que correr a casa," respondió Amy.

"Bueno, la próxima vez, llamame si necesitas un ride¿ok?" dijo Shadow.

"Gracias Shadow. Es muy lindo de tu parte," dijo Amy, sonriendo.

"No hay bronca," dijo Shadow, tratando de alegrarla. Eso fue cuando la "sexualidad" y la "ternura" empezaron a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7- El enfrentamiento

Era una tarde de domingo cálido. Tikal the Echidna decidió ir de compras esa tarde con Espio siguiéndola.

"Tikal¿porqué no quieres salir conmigo¡Yo soy el que de verdad te ama!" dijo Espio, pidiéndole que saliera con él.

"Espio, ya te dije que me gusta alguien más. ¿Porqué no me puedes dejar en paz?" preguntó Tikal con frustración.

"Tikal, no me importa si sí te gusta alguien más o no, pero estaré esperando¡pase lo que pase!" dijo Espio. Pero cuando levanto la vista, estaba siendo ignorado por Tikal. Tikal había visto a Shadow.

"¡Shadow¡Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!" dijo Tikal mientras ignoraba a Espio.

"Hola Tikal. ¿Viniste de compras?" preguntó Shadow.

"Sip. ¿Tu también?" preguntó Tikal.

"Si. Vine aquí para comprar esto," Shadow sacó una pequeña caja de cuero. Cuando la abrió, había dos anillos de plata adentro. Eran anillos de pareja. Tikal estaba escandalizada por esto.

_"¿Estará Shadow comenzando a tener sentimientos por mí también? Me pregunto si esos anillos son para mi," _pensó Tikal.

"Es para alguien especial. Alguien a quien he amado por primera vez," dijo Shadow.

_¡Tengo que ser yo¡Yo¡YO!" _pensó Tikal. "¿En serio? Ha de ser una chava muy suertuda," dijo Tikal.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te hablo después," Shadow se fue corriendo, y Tikal regresó a sus compras pensando de su primer cita futura con Shadow y el anillo de pareja tan hermoso.

Espio estaba viendo todo lo ocurrido por detrás y se puso furioso. Casi golpeaba a alguien por una pulgada y golpeó una pared y dejó la marca de su puño en ella. Decidió ir a decirles a los demás que fueran a asaltarlo. Dejó el centro comercial con enojo en su mente. Lo que todos los demás no sabían era que una cierta "alguien" llamada Magic estaba viendo todo este drama.

Era lunes en la mañana y todos estaban cansados y estaban prácticamente arrastrando sus pies al salón. Magic corrió al salón y casi se caía en su cara en frente de Jade y Petal.

"Jade… suspiro Petal… suspiro… Espio… Shadow… asaltar… Tikal… después de la escuela… suspiro… vi… sábado… centro comercial…"

"¿Está hablando en un tipo de código o algo así? Habla español adecuado, Magic," dijo Petal.

"Espera. Debo…recuperar…respiración…" respondió Magic.

"Debe de ser importante si tuviste que correr hasta acá," dijo Jade.

"Ok. Estaba en el centro comercial el sábado en la tarde¡y lo vi!" dijo Magic.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Petal.

"Espérate tantito, señorita. Estoy llegando a esa parte. De todos modos, Espio estaba pidiéndole a Tikal que salieran juntos, pero lo rechazó cuando vio a Shadow. Prácticamente echo a Espio a volar y fue con Shadow y empezó a hablar con él. Después¡lo vi!" dijo Magic.

"¿Qué otra cosa viste?" preguntó Jade.

"Él sacó una cajita de cuero, y adentro había dos anillos de plata. Eran anillos de pareja. Dijo que era para su primer verdadero amor o algo así, y creo que Tikal creyó que era para ella pero estoy segura de que no," dijo Magic.

"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Petal.

"Bueno, es obvio que Tikal está súper enamorada de Shadow. O sea, la mayoría de la escuela sabe," dijo Magic.

"Eso fue todo. ¿Eso fue todo lo que viste en el centro comercial?" preguntó Jade.

"Esta es la parte más importante de la historia. Espio se puso tan celoso y furioso con Shadow que él iba a reportarlo a los miembros de su pandilla¡y Espio y ellos van a asaltarlo!" dijo Magic tratando de recuperar la respiración de tanto hablar.

"¿Sabes cuándo?" preguntó Petal.

"¡HOY!" respondió Magic saltando.

"¡TENEMOS QUE DETENERLOS!" dijeron Jade y Petal al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban de sus sillas.

"¿USTEDES CREEN?" dijo Magic corriendo fuera de la puerta con Jade y Petal detrás de ella.

Después de la escuela, las chicas corrieron tan rápido como podían para encontrar a Shadow.

"De todos los días que nos pudiera pasar¡hoy tiene que ser el día en el cual no podemos encontrarlo!" se quejó Magic.

"Sigan buscando. Tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte," dijo Jade.

"Chavas¿podemos descansar por un rato?" preguntó Petal.

"¡NO!" gritaron Jade y Magic.

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y encontraron a Shadow a lado de su locker.

"¡SHADOW!" gritaron Jade y Magic a lo largo del pasillo.

Vio a Jade y a Magic asustadas, como si estuvieran a punto de chocar contra él y tirarlo.

"¿Por qué ustedes estaban gritando mi nombre a lo largo del pasillo?" preguntó Shadow.

"Shadow… tienes que… irte de… aquí… ¡ahorita… mismo!" le advirtió Magic.

"¿Por qué¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Shadow.

"Espio… su pandilla…va a… ¡asaltarte!" respondió Jade.

"¿Pero por qué? No he hecho nada malo," dijo Shadow.

"Es una larga historia. Te diremos después¡pero te tienes que ir de aquí ahora mismo!" dijo Magic, tratando de empujarlo fuera de la puerta.

Luego, hubo una gran, oscura sombra que los cubría.

"Así que, Shadow the Hedgehog. Al fin nos conocemos," dijo Espio.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Shadow.

Justo después de esto, Espio golpeó a Shadow en su cara y se cayó al suelo.

"No tienes idea de cuanto he tenido que esperar para hacerte esto," dijo Espio alistándose para golpear a Shadow de nuevo. Antes de que Espio lo golpeara, Magic se puso en frente de los dos.

"¡Quítate del camino, eriza¡Esto es asunto mío y del erizo negro!" gritó Espio.

"¡NO LO CREO!" gritó Magic mientras corría fuera del edificio con Jade, y Petal ayudando a Shadow.

"¡Regresa con ese erizo negro, eriza MORADA!" gritó Espio. Magic se volteó y le sacó la lengua y corrió tan rápido como pudo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8****- La confesión de Shadow **

Ese día, a Shadow lo llevaron de vuelta a su casa. Jade, Magic y Petal caminaron a la casa de Amy para decirle todo lo que había pasado. Amy sobresaltó al ver esto y quería ir a la casa de Shadow para curarlo por algunos días. Mientras aproximaba su casa, toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió y Shadow estaba cubierto en vendas.

"Shadow¿Estás así de lastimado?" preguntó Amy preocupada.

"Voy a estar bien. No te preocupes," respondió Shadow, pero el se colapsó al suelo y Amy lo atrapó antes de que se cayera al suelo totalmente.

Shadow vio a Amy y dijo, "Gracias."

"No digas nada. Vas a perder tu energía. Te voy a llevar a tu cuarto." Amy lo ayudó a levantarse y a dirigirse a su cuarto. Amy acostó a Shadow en su cama y le puso una fría, húmeda toalla en su frente.

"Tus vendas ya no sirven. Voy a ponerte otras," dijo Amy. Agarró medicina y vendas nuevas y empezó a curarlo. Habían costras por doquier en su cuerpo, pero en donde había mas era en su abdomen. Cuando Amy removió la venda de su abdomen, sangre empezó a salir y parecía como si nunca dejaría de salir. Amy sobresalto un poco al ver esto.

"S-S-Shadow. Tu sangre…" dijo Amy asustándose. Corrió al baño y obtuvo una toalla calientita y húmeda. También agarró un frasco de alcohol y un poco de algodón. Primero limpió la parte externa de su abdomen. Luego, mojó el algodón con alcohol y lo pasó por una de sus heridas. Él empezó a apretar sus dientes fuertemente, tratando de no enseñar su dolor hacia Amy. Después de eso, Amy cubrió su abdomen con una venda para parar la sangre.

Unos minutos después, Shadow se despertó y vio a Amy dormida a lado de él.

_"Creo que me quede dormido mientras Amy me estaba curando," _pensó Shadow. _"Es tan linda y gentil. No puedo irle a confesar de puro churro mis sentimientos. A lo mejor debería. ¿Pero y que tal si me rechaza y no me vuelve a hablar¿Le confieso o no?" _

Amy se despertó y vio a Shadow despierto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Amy.

"Mejor. Gracias a ti," respondió Shadow.

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Deje un poco de comida en la mesa de la cocina. Acuérdate de comértela¿ok?" dijo Amy preparándose para irse. Justo después, Shadow agarró su muñeca.

"¿Shadow?" Amy estaba en shock por sus acciones.

"Amy, tengo algo que confesarte," dijo Shadow con diferentes pensamientos corriendo por su mente.

"¿Qué confesión?" preguntó Amy.

"Amy¡y-y-yo estoy enamorado de ti!" dijo Shadow.

Amy estaba sin habla por haber escuchado su confesión y no sabía que decir.

"¿Podrías salir conmigo, Amy?" preguntó Shadow esperando algún milagro.

"Shadow, estoy un poco sacada de onda, pero¿me puedes dar un poco de tiempo?" preguntó Amy.

"Claro. Toma todo el tiempo que quieras," dijo Shadow.

"Gracias," dijo Amy mientras caminaba afuera de la casa, dejando a Shadow y su corazón vacío.


End file.
